Tangled Opinions
by TroubleTwinz
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are stuck in a room with us while we're tryign to write a romance fic, can't you just see the out come
1. Tangles Opinions

*Scene opens and Harry, Hermione, and Ron are in a small bedroom with a spinny chair a blow up chair, a computer desk and a bed*  
  
Hermione: *looking around the room* where are we?  
  
  
  
Harry: Oh no! *starts pounding on the door screaming* Let me out!!!  
  
Ron: *pulling Harry away from the door* What's wrong  
  
Harry: This is (dun dun dun music plays right before he finishes the sentence) a fan fiction  
  
LilExile: *Coming in the room with LR* Is that your final answer?  
  
LilRebel: Horrible "Who wants to be a Millionare" cliché  
  
LilExile: *plops into the spinniny chair sticking her tounge out at LR*  
  
Ron: Just what do you think your doing? Why are we here? Let us out?!  
  
LilRebel: You're here because we said so. Now sit  
  
Ron: No  
  
LilExile: *types something Ron is a monkey (we like mokeys incase you didn't know)* Anyone else  
  
Harry & Hermione: *sit*  
  
LilRebel: Hey cool, he's swinging from the book case  
  
Ron Monkey: *swings from book case*  
  
LilExile: *types something and Ron is back to normal and he falls of the book case*  
  
Ron: *sits quickly*  
  
LilRebel: There, now that that's all in order lets start the fan fic  
  
Harry, Ron, & Hermione: *look sick*  
  
::Harry woke with a start just as a loud thump came from the common room, then he quickly grabbed his glasses. He sat there listening for some type of movement. Not a sound. He slid out of bed and made his way down-::  
  
Hermione: That is defiantly you Harry Harry: Huh?  
  
Hermione: *imitating Harry's voice* Hey I heard a weird scary sound better go investigate cause I wouldn't want whatever it is to think I was still asleep and pass me by with out killing me.  
  
Harry: hey! At least my solution isn't, hey I hear a noise, better go to the library and look up all things that make bump noises  
  
Hermione: I'm gonna give you a bump  
  
Ron: I think you're both knot heads  
  
Harry & Hermione: Who asked you  
  
LilExile: That's enough!! Harry your nosy, Hermione you're a nerd, Ron you're....ah...Harry you're nosy. Now lets countinue  
  
::He walked down the winding stairs and crept into the common room to find..Hermione::  
  
Harry: He look Hermione. YOU go bump in the night.  
  
LilExile, LilRebel, & Hermione: Shut up  
  
::He let out a breath. "Hermione, what are you doing?" Hermione looked up at him and bit her lip nervously thrusting her hands behind his back. "I ah.was just ah." She stammer::  
  
Hermione: Excuse my but I would NOT be studdering  
  
Harry: You would to *grins innocently* it's cuz you luv me  
  
Hermione: EW! I do not! I think you still have cooties  
  
Harry & Ron: cooties?  
  
Hermione: *shruggs*  
  
::Harry looked at her arms. "Hermione what is that?" "It's just a ..a um," She dropped it from her shaking hands and Harry stooped to pick it up. A large heart was drawn on front. "Hermione is this a love letter?"::  
  
Harry: *smugly* told you  
  
Hermione: I DO NOT LOVE HIM  
  
Ron: yea! She loves me. Don't you.  
  
Harry: Nope, the luv letter is for ME.  
  
Hermione: *blushes and sits back grumbling*  
  
::Hermione colored and snatched the note back. "Yes ok! It's a love letter." Harry grinned evilly "Aw Hermione that's really sweet, but you could of just told me to my face you liked me." Hermione looked confused for a moment then relization dawned snd she started to laugh. Harry stared. "What? What did I say?" "I'm sorry Harry, it's just. The letter wasn't for you!?::  
  
Ron: HA! See. I win.  
  
Harry: Noooooooooo  
  
Hermione: you're both arses. I don't like either of you. *shoots a murderous glance at the TTs*  
  
TTs: *smile and wave then go back to typing*  
  
::"Wha..What?" Harry looked shocked. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I guess I shouldn't have laughed. I'm sorry." "That's ok Herm. I guess that's for Ron huh?" "Actually it's for me."::  
  
Ron & Harry: huh? O.o  
  
:: "Your writing love notes to yourself?" Harry looked confused. Hermione shook her head. "No it's from someone else to me. I just came back from meeting them." "Oh. Who is it?" Hermione grinned secretively. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She skipped back up to the girls dormitory. Harry stared then something caught his eye and he noticed she left the note. He stood a moment then picked it up and opened it. Inside it read: My dearest Hermione, love of my life, life of my love, meet me in the potions room and midnight. Signed your one and only ~Draco Malfoy~ Harry passed out::  
  
Harry & Ron: WHAT!!!!  
  
Hermione: *blushing* Well he is kind of cute.  
  
Ron: CUTE!? He's the reincarnation of evil!!!'  
  
Hermione: HE is not! He's just mis gided  
  
Harry: He's the spawn of satean! You..you kisser of evil  
  
Hermione: Hey don't get all mad at me cuz YOU can't get your precious Cho to go out with you.  
  
Harry: We're not talking about that!  
  
Ron: Right! We're talking about you denying your love for me.  
  
Hermione; I don't like either of you  
  
Harry & Ron: yes you do  
  
Hermione: do not  
  
Harry & Ron: do too  
  
LilExile: Our work here is done. *leave the arguing 3 and goes to the pizza place with LR and a bunch of other pplz* 


	2. Doubling the Conflict

LilExile: Hey! We're back again with the continuation of our fic *scene shows Harry and Ron on one side of the room and Hermione on the other* They're still pouting about the story  
  
Hermione: I am not pouting!  
  
LilRebel: Then what do you call it?  
  
Hermione: silent protesting  
  
TTs: you're pouting  
  
Hermione: *pouts more*  
  
LilExile: An-y-way. The sequel to out love story....  
  
::"I can't believe her dating Malfoy. MALFOY. Of all the pricks she could have chosen-::  
  
Hermione: like you  
  
:: It HAD to be MALFOY!" Ron grumbled. "Well at least it's not Neville, I mean Hermione Longbottom is a really bad name." Ron gave Harry a look. "Sorry."::  
  
Hermione: Neville!? You must really think I have NO standards  
  
Ron: hmm let me think, you liked Lockhart-  
  
Hermione: well he WAS handsome  
  
Ron: Krum  
  
Hermione: Hey, you're the one who wanted his autograph  
  
Ron: Draco  
  
Hermione: *silence*  
  
Harry: Settles down children  
  
Ron & Hermione: *glare*  
  
Harry: *backs faaaaaaaaaaar away*  
  
::Ron flopped back in the chair "It's just not fair. I really thought she liked me." Harry patted him on the back sympathetically. "Maybe it's just a phase!?::  
  
Hermione: A PHASE! Of all the low minded, just plan awful things-  
  
*Door opens and Ginny peeks in curiously then spots Harry, Ron, and Hermione*  
  
Ginny: THERE you guys are. Wow cool, I've never seen this room before *walks all the way in and closes the door before Harry, Ron, and Hermione can stop her, locking them all in again* What's wrong? You guys look sick.  
  
LilExile: Hey LR  
  
LilRebel: thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
LilExile: oh yea  
  
Ginny: *looks at the TTs* Who are you gu-...oh no! This is a fan fic isn't it *bangs on the door* HELP!!! HELP LET ME OUT!!!!  
  
Hermione: *looks at the TTs suspiciously* What are you gonna do?  
  
LilRebel: nuffin ()= )  
  
Ginny: *suddenly realizes there's no use and sits down by Hermione looking worried*  
  
LilExile: *types*  
  
::Ron and Harry were glaring at the common room wall when Ginny strolled in::  
  
Harry: uh-oh  
  
Ron: Don't you get my sister into this!!!  
  
:: Ginny moved to stand infront of them glaring back "Ok, I wanna know what you two did to Hermione this time. She's crying in the bathroom!" Ron blinked up innocently "I don't know what your talking about." Ginny gave him a glare so powerful he cringed "Ok ok! We're not talking to her because.because she'sgoingoutwithMalfoy" Ron said in a rush. Ginny gapped. "She..she's going out with.."::  
  
Harry: Uh-oh  
  
Ron: You got my sister into this!!!  
  
Hermione & Ginny: shut up!  
  
::Harry looked at Ginny suspiciously "Why are you so red? Ginny? Ginny why" Harry gasped. "You're not!" Ginny bit her lip her face turning beet red. Ron looked up worried. "what? What!?" Harry looked at him "Ginny's going out with Malfoy too!" "You're not!" Ginny looked down. "I am."::  
  
Harry: UH-OH  
  
Ron: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Ginny: *blushes* well he's cute  
  
Hermione: *turns to glare at Ginny* You backstabber!  
  
Ginny: oh please. It's not like I knew!  
  
Hermione: He's mine you can't have him  
  
Ginny: sorry he's mine  
  
Hermione: he's mine!  
  
Ginny: mine!  
  
Hermione & Ginny: *starts fighting rolling on the ground clawing at each other*  
  
TTs: *grin innocently*  
  
Ron: *sobs*  
  
Harry: *stares in horror*  
  
::Harry shook his head. "Ginny this isn't right, what are you gonna do?" Ginny put on a stern face "I'm going to drop Draco in the gutter. Hermione's my best friend after all"::  
  
Hermione & Ginny: *stop fighting*  
  
Hermione: *getting teary* you'd really do that for me!?  
  
Ginny: *also teary* I guess so *sniffs*  
  
Hermione & Ginny: *bust out crying and hugging*  
  
Ron: praise be, there is a god!!  
  
LilRebel: *making a face* this is getting waaaaay to mushy  
  
LilExile: hmm, better add a bit more conflict  
  
::Harry shook his head again "No you can't. If you dump him he'll just two time Hermione with someone else, you have to talk to her. Ginny sighed "I know. But I'm sure she'll understand. Then we can go down and give Malfoy a good old fashion beat down." Ginny walked out of the common room confidently::  
  
Hermione: Hey, that's not a bad idea *looks at Ginny then starts talking in hushed voices*  
  
Ron: *perking up* beating up Malfoy? Hey, that sounds like fun  
  
Harry: yea, but how-  
  
*Door opens and Draco walks in shutting it behind him grinning*  
  
Draco: hey I heard someone was writing a fic all about wonderful me  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, & Ginny: *look at TTs*  
  
TTs: *whistle innocently*  
  
Hermione & Ginny: *look at each other then at Malfoy* Get him!  
  
Malfoy: hey, what! *falls backwards as both Ginny and Hermione tackle him and starts beating on him.badly*  
  
Ron, Harry, & TTs: *sit back on the couch with popcorn watching* 


End file.
